Glee: 30 Days Later
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the story after Uncomplicated and the 30 days after that. I didn't like where the series was going and so I did this. Arianna's background becomes clearer and Rachel's home life is nothing what people think it is. My Immortal is from Evanscence, Original Sin is from Taylor Dayne and Lonely No More is from Rob THomas. This story as Cosplay, femslash and drama
1. Halloween

GleeDo: 30 Days Later

By

BornThisway201f

Part one

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but I got block with this story so I'm going to fast forward to mid-October. Santana and Rachel are still together so is Quinn and Dominick who is working on break ing the single season record for touchdowns. Finn and Arianna are flirting with a possibility of getting together and Santana is getting along better with her brother. **_  
_**Rae and Q are putting everything aside to get to know Beth and Shelby especially Rachel. Arianna discover her friends are in Vocal Adrenalin which made her upset.**_

_Arianna is walking with Finn down the hall. _

"_How are you doing?" Finn asked and Arianna responded back, "My best friends screw me over and couldn't bother to tell me that they were moving to Lima to learn from a seasonal veteran like Shleby Cochran. I'm fine." _

"_I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you." Finn said to Arianna and she hopped on tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek for being optimistic._

"_Halloween is my favorite day of the year." Arianna said and Finn wanted to know why. "It's the only time of year when you could dress like ANYTHING IN THE WORLD." She said and that put a smile on her face. _

_Santana and Dominick were on good terms as they were planning for Halloween. "So what do you want as a theme?" Dominick asked and Santana responded, "We could do Zombies." "That's been done to death." Dominick responded and Santana replied, "What about a haunted house?" _

"_San we need house." Dominick said to his sister and Santana replied, "Get your Papi to help you rent out one." Dominick smile as there was a few girls who were crowded all over Dominick for autographs. One girl got to close and Dom was telling her to stop. Quinn clears her throat and the girl stopped dead in her tracks then ran. Quinn smile and held Dominick's hand then Rachel came. _

"_Hi." Rachel said and kissed Santana. _

"_What's going on?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Dominick your father has said many times that Lopez siblings does Halloween better than anyone." Santana shook her head yes. _

"_I was thinking about dressing up very un-like me." Rachel said and then whispered in Santana's ear, "I'm taking ideas….." Santana followed Rachel for __**further discussion.**_

_Quinn said to Dominick, "I was thinking about my costume, Mr. J." Dominick smile and Quinn wanted to hear any notes he had about that. _

_Mr. Schuster was happy there was harmony in New Directions and so there was the issue of sectionals. "Now with Sectionals coming up, I have a plan." Mr. Schuster said and Arianna responded, "Please don't run for office." _

"_No Arianna." Mr. Schuster said and Brittany responded, "If you become president, can Lord Tubbington be your Vice President?" Mr. Schuster brushed that off and told everyone about the duet contest but it has to do with your Halloween costumes. "You could pick your partner." Mr. Schuster said and so everyone broke off in pairs. _

_Santana and Dominick were still talking about ideas for Halloween. "There's an old theater where my dad knows the owner, you could have any haunted house there….." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "It's not condemned, right. I mean you're not going to bring us there so you could hack me into little pieces." It was Quinn trying to make a joke with Rachel which was rare but Rae just smile and didn't answer. _


	2. Mr D

_Glee: 30 Days Later_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two _

_Rachel and Santana were making out, what Ms. Lopez didn't think anyone knew about Rachel is that she's one hell of a kisser and wasn't prune at all? Santana wanted to take it slow with Rae losing her virginity because she remembered how much it hurt. _

_"Okay babe I know you been wanted to tell me about your idea." Santana said and Rachel pulled her in for one more kiss. _

_"I was thinking about a vampire and her victim." Rachel proposes and Santana thought it was different then said, "I'm not playing the vampire victim." Rachel wanted to be the Vampire because this was the night of the year where she could dress sexy. _

_"Babe you could do that any day of the week." Santana told Rachel and the Diva looked down. "I just feel I have to be something else because..." Rachel said and Santana was invested in what the Diva had to say..._

_"After Shelby left I tried out this dress that Shelby gave me and it wasn't what I wear usually. When one of my dads saw it, the look on his face was..." Rachel stopped and didn't want to cry. "He didn't like it." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Was it something Shelby were wear?" Rachel shook her head and Santana gave a peck on the head. _

_"Rachel since we been dating everytime I come over your dads aren't here." Santana popped off with and Rachel got off the bed. "Ever since Shelby came back they been like that and I don't know why. I never thought in a million years that you and Dominick were know." _

_"How does Dom know?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I want you to tell him because I really like the idea of him being my brother." Santana walked up to her girlfriend and said, "Why don't you tell me your idea and you could stay over tonight at my house or I could stay here?" _

_"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked and Santana was waiting. _

_"You came out this year, what made you want to?" Rachel asked and Santana smrik a little then brought Rachel over. "You. I'm sorry Finn was terrible in bed and when you told me that day that you believe that I didn't turned that setlist besides Brit you are the only non family member whose ever believed in me." Rachel smile because she was happy to inspire her girlfriend. _

_Dominick was looking at a tutorial on doing the Joker make-up and then he heard. _

_"Mr. J." Quinn doing Harley's voice and he saw Quinn in the costume. He comb his Joker hair back and said, "I see you have your best outfit on for chaos, mayhem and total destruction." _

_"Mr. J could I bring out the dynamite; I saw it on sale from the internet..." Quinn as Harley said and Dominick as the Joker responded, "Just make sure we blow only the vault up." They kissed and Judy came home. " What are you wearing Quinn?" Her mother asked and Quinn changes her demeanor. "I'm Harley Quinn from Batman; I'm going to go like this for my assignment and Halloween." _

_"Well it's creative, Dominick I guess you were be Joker, aren't you worried people dropping your endorsements for dressing like that?" Judy asked and Quinn responded, "Mom!" _

_"I am not worried about it and I think the fact that Quinn is wearing something different is so cool. It shows growth and she actually does the voice very well..." Dominick said and Quinn responded, "Thank you Mr. J." _

_"Quinn if you're going to do this right...Harley Quinn has a Brooklyn accent..."Judy trying to connect with her daughter and added, "Don't say everything properly." Quinn actually thought it wasn't a put down and responded, "Will the Cartoon help?" _

_"I'm sure YouTube will help." Quinn listened to her mother's suggestion and said, "Thank you." Judy looked at Dominick... "Joker slouches." Judy told Dominick and then left the Kitchen. What they didn't see was that Judy smiled because her daughter was actually happy trying to be her own person. So through the night Quinn was learning the voice. _


	3. Dressed to

_Glee: 30 Days Later_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Shelby went to Santana's house to see Rachel and the Latin opened the door as they were working on the bite mark with make-up on Rachel. _

_"Wait. You're going to play a vampire's victim." Shelby said and Rachel shook her head yes. She saw the black wedding dress that the Diva had on and Shleby couldn't be more impressed with the whole outfit._

_There was a knock on the door and it was Arianna who came with Brittany. Arianna looked at Shelby and she said, "Look Brit it's Yoko." Arianna walked in and everyone in there rolled her eyes. _

_"I thought your name was Shelby..." Brittany said and Santana assured it was. "Bride who got turned at the altar that's hot" Arianna said and Shelby was on a social call said that they were invited to perform at the Halloween haunted house._

_"Let me guess Eliza suggested to Vocal short of breath, 2 Bad from Michael Jackson's ghost." Arianna said and added, "I bet you everyone is having a hard time because most of them have two left feet. _

_Shelby ignored that and walked over to Rachel..._

_"Why are you getting dress now?" Shelby asked and Rachel responded, "We are doing a dress rehearsal of our assignment for Sectionals." _

_"Mr. Schue assignment dress as your costume and perform the song." Rachel said and Shelby responded, "And your not going to tell me the song." _

_So after a little mother and daughter bonding Shelby left with Arianna added a few more snide remarks. "Come on Ari..." Brittany said and added, "I mean your friends went willingly, I mean Shelby's not a witch." _

_"Change that first letter..." Arianna said and Rachel responded, "She's Still my mother and if you keep it up!" There was a call and it was Finn. _

_Rachel change her demeanor for a moment and just concernrate on the dress rehearsal. Santana then knocked the phone out of Arianna's hand then demanded her to leave. _

_**The Next Morning...**_

_Quinn and her mother was having the best bonding time as the youngest Fabray came down the stairs_

"_Good morning ma." Quinn said in her best Harley voice. _

"_Good morning Harley." Her mother said and added, "Now remember try to make a clean getaway if you're going to get in trouble." _

"_Ma I have to ask you something, How do you know about Comic Books?" Quinn asked and her mother responded, "Well Harley before the divorce I used to read them a lot when your dad wasn't looking. I wanted to get you into them but your dad preferred you to be a young lady." Quinn knowing Dominick like Comic books said, "You know I think Mr. D were love to see them sometime." _

"_I'm sorry Harley they are mint condition but I think Beth might like them." Her mother said and Quinn as Harley said, "It's open Mr. D." Dominick came in with the right posture and look of the Joker. _

"_It's time to play Harley we have a contest to win and please don't forget your hammer." Joker as Dominick said as he gave her the inflatible hammer. "YAY!" Dominick said and they ran off but not before Quinn as Harley rushed back to hug her mother then ran out. _

_Mr. Schuster liked that everyone was into this and so Santana with Rachel volunteer first. _

_The song they did was Original Sin from Taylor Dayne and everyone loved the collaboration. It was then Finn with Arianna who were dressed as cowboy and cowgirl sang an acoustic version of Ignorance from Paramore. _

_Mr. Schuster asked who was next and Mecedres with Kurt did Defining Gravity as the witches from Wicked and Rachel even applauded. Quinn came running from the seat..._

_"Hold it Mr. S, me and Mr. D have a song to do." Quinn as Harley Quinn said and added, "You sit and behave yourself or I will fill you full of led..." Dominick dressed as the Joker and the music started._

_Quinn Sings:_

_Now it seems to me_

_That you know just what to say_

_Quinn walks around him and gives him a butt bump._

_Dominick Sings:_

_But words are only words_

_Can you show me something else?_

_Quinn sings:_

_Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way_

_Show me how you feel_

_More than ever baby_

_Quinn pretends to faints and he catches her._

_Quinn and Dominick Sings:_

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this_

_I don't want to know the lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my list_

_Quinn sings:_

_I don't wanna be angry no more_

_You know I could never stand for this_

_So when you tell me that you love me know for sure_

_I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_Dominick Sings:_

_Now its hard for me with my heart still on the mend_

_Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends_

_And you sing to me and it's harmony_

_Girl, what you do to me is everything_

_Make me say anything; just to get you back again_

_Quinn and Dominick Sings:_

_Why can't we just try_

_Quinn Sings:_

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this_

_I don't want to know the lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my list_

_Dominick and Quinn Sings:_

_I don't wanna be angry no more_

_You know I could never stand for this_

_So when you tell me that you love me know for sure_

_I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_Quinn Sings:_

_What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me_

_What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me_

_Dominick Sings:_

_What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies_

_What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you_

_Quinn Sings:_

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this_

_I don't want to know the lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more_

_But you know I could never stand for this_

_So when you tell me that you love me know for sure_

_I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_**They both got a great response and Dominick threw Quinn over his back then sat her down. **_

_**Quinn then bounces on his lap while saying, "Bouncy. Bouncy. Bouncy." **_

_**Everyone voted it ended up to Santana and Rachel tied with Quinn and Dominick.**_

_**So as everyone suggested one more round Shelby walked in with Eliza, Bella and Victoria who were the "Friends" of Arianna. **_

_**"Mr. Schuster." Shelby said and everyone stood silent. **_  
_**"We wanted to invite all of you to join our Haunted House tonight." **_

_**Mostly everyone accepted the invitation but then Quinn spoke. **_

_**"Actually Rachel's dad..." Quinn said and Rachel added, "My dad didn't approve." Santana who was there last night remember his response. **_

_**"I'm sorry you are more than welcome to join us." Shelby said to everyone. **_

_**"I'm not going." Arianna said out loud and Victoria annoyed responded, " Come out it'll be fun." **_

_**"You left me out and we are no longer riends." Arianna told them and Eliza responded, "We didn't think..." **_

_**"That's right you didn't think and I bet you taught every single move to Vocal Gasping for Air that we created." Arianna said to them and added, "That's why you want us to show up so you could learn..." **_

_**"How are we fucking shady? FYI you left us first! We all know, why?" Belle said and Arianna responded, "I had no choice and you know..." Arianna was about to charge Belle and the Guys jumped up to hold her back...**_

_**"You have to understand Shelby we're on opposite sides and I want to win. Given the nature of the Relationship, I think it were be best if you leave." Rachel told Shelby and they understood. Arianna was tough to hold down as the three girls really was disappointed. **_

_**They were out in the parking lot...**_

_**Shelby wanted to know what was going on and Victoria said, "Ms. Cochran with all due respect it's really personal." **_

_**"Does this have to do with a break-up?" Ms. Cochran asked and Belle responded, "We couldn't help what the fuck happened. THat bitch wants to come at me!" "Belle come on." Eliza tried to calm her down and Belle wasn't having that. **_

_**"IT wasn't your fault about how it all went down and it sucks because we use to be like sisters." Bella was so mad she cried a little and the other two girls hugged her close. **_

_**Shelby wanted answers. **_


	4. THe cliffhanger

GleeDo: 30 Days Later

By

BornThisway201f

_Part Four_

_Arianna was at her locker and Finn walked out then asked, "Are you okay?" _

_Arianna turned to Finn and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Who are really a leader?" _

_"Well I reckon that's what you for in a cowboy." Finn said in his best country western accent and Arianna responded, "I reckon I knew." _

_Mecedres, Brittany and Kurt walked over to see if she's okay after seeing her "old friends" _

_"I'm fine guys." Arianna said and added, "I want to meet them so bad." _

_Quinn had the hat and make-up off as she was back in Cheerleader outfit with Santana and Brittany walking over. "They made her sad, I want to get back at them..." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "Britts they don't go to our school." _

"_When I was angry about Santana, Ari really wanted to make me happy and I want to help her." _

_Brittany said and Santana was curious about the plan that's forming. _

_Rachel was playing with the Piano almost in another world and Dominick walked over. _

"_You know every single time I see you it's always near a Piano." Shelby said and Rachel got up. _

"_I don't want you to think I meant any disrespct…" Rachel wanted to make sure Shelby didn't give up._

"_Do you honestly think I were leave you because of that? I know my past has shown otherwise but I want to get to know my daughter. I expect….I demand you to be at your best so I could still beat you." Shelby said and Rachel reminded her of the talent they have…._

"_You have a very loyal girlfriend…." Shelby said and Rachel responded, "They haven't been in weeks." _

_Rachel on the verge of crying and she sat down. _

"_Your dads haven't been." Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head no. _

"_Why didn't you tell me? Rachel I'm here and want to make a life with you in it! You can't let them abandon you…Does Santana or Dominick know?" Rachel paused and Shelby didn't like that nonverbal response. _

"_I told them not to say a word…." Rachel said and Shelby didn't like that either. _

"_What's going on Babe?" Santana asked with Dominick at tow. _

"_Why the Fuck didn't you say anything?" Shelby asked angry and Santana didn't like that tone. _

"_Because I didn't want you to run away if shits got real, you did it before." Santana said and stood behind Rachel. "What about you? After what your dad…." Shelby said and Dominick responded, "Hold the fuck up! Who are you to talk about parenting? You are going to be nothing but a footnote in about several months." _

"_Excuse me." Shelby stood up and Dominick responded, "My dad used Santana's mother! My dad uses women and he show as hell won't keep you around. He sure as hell won't like it when things get heavy!" _

"_Dominick!" Rachel yelled trying to get him stop. _

"_I'm sorry Rae…." Dominick apologize and added, "Now wasn't a good time to go off and so I'm sorry." _

"_I don't want you to hide how you feel Dom." Shelby said and looked at her daughter, "We will discuss again okay." Rachel shook her head and a thought came to Dominick then he left. _

_Dominick walked into the locker room and calmly asked to see Finn outside. _

"_I know Rachel is a sore subject." Dominick said and Finn responded, "I'll care about Rachel, I want the best for her…." _

"_What is your impression of her dads?" Dominick asked and Finn knew something…._

_Cliffhanger_


End file.
